bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Xbox 360
The Xbox 360 is the second video game console produced by Microsoft and the successor to the Xbox. The Xbox 360 competes with Sony's PlayStation 3 and Nintendo's Wii as part of the seventh generation of video game consoles. As of September 30, 2011, 57.6 million Xbox 360 consoles have been sold worldwide. The Xbox 360 was officially unveiled on MTV on May 12, 2005, with detailed launch and game information divulged later that month at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). The console sold out completely upon release in all regions except in Japan. Several major features of the Xbox 360 are it's integrated Xbox Live service that allows players to compete online, download arcade games, game demos, trailers, TV shows, music and movies and its Windows Media Center multimedia capabilities. The Xbox 360 also offers region specific access to third-party media streaming services such as Netflix and ESPN in the US or Sky Go in the UK. At their E3 presentation on June 14, 2010, Microsoft announced a redesigned Xbox 360 that would ship on the same day. The redesigned console is slimmer than the previous Xbox 360 model and features integrated 802.11 b/g/n Wi-Fi, TOSLINK S/PDIF optical audio output, 5 USB 2.0 ports (compared to the 3 from older versions) and a special AUX port. Older models of the Xbox 360 have since been discontinued The first new console to be released features a 250 GB hard drive, while a later, less expensive SKU features 4 GB internal storage. With 7,000 video games has reached on Xbox 360 in November 2014, the GameFAQs was updated. With the announcement of the Xbox 360 S, Microsoft has said that they believe that the console is only mid-way through its life-cycle and will continue through 2015. However, unnamed sources have claimed that Microsoft's next video game console is being slated for release as early as the 2013 holiday season. Development of the system has also been implied by updates Microsoft employees have made to their resumes, which state that they were working on the next Xbox console. History On The Big Bang Theory * The gang uses the XBox 360 almost every Wednesday for Halo Night, as shown in "The Dumpling Paradox" (S1E07). * In "The Bozeman Reaction" (S3E13), Sheldon and Leonard's Xbox 360 is reported to have been stolen along with their other game consoles. * In "The Isolation Permutation" (S5E08), Leonard plays Kinect Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer. * In "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (S5E12), Sheldon plays Red Dead Redemption to "go for a walk and clear his mind" after his fight with Amy. A Limited Edition Kinect Star Wars Bundle of XBox 360 appears in the apartment of Sheldon and Leonard in Season 6, and the gang are seeing playing games on this for several times: * In "The Extract Obliteration" (S6E06), Howard and Raj play "Galactic Dance Off" in Kinect Star Wars ''- This game is included in the ''Limited Edition Kinect Star Wars Bundle. * In "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (S6E18), Sheldon and Howard play Soulcalibur V. * In "The Cooper Extraction (S7E11), Penny and Amy are seeing playing Skiing in Kinect Sports: Season Two. Amy plays well since she has "an extremely low center of gravity, like a pyramid". This is the only time in TBBT that two of the women are playing a video game by themselves. And Leonard gets his ankle sprained in the game. Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Video game consoles Category:Games Category:Articles With Videos Category:Machine Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Technology